The Way We May Break
by PoisonBones
Summary: You can shake your fist at the sky. You can scream and curse until your hoarse. Or you can move to a town infested with vampires and pray that your life doesn't get any crazier, which is what Abbey and Joanna Heitch did. Looking to settle down, the sisters move away from home in Billings, Montana to the sunny California coast. They have fun, but what happens when they're targeted?
1. Arrival

**What's up? This is a short story I'm making for Freax. It revolves around two sisters and their wild yet short lived life in the Murder Capitol of the World. Enjoy!**

"Land! Oh sweet land! How I've missed you so!"

"Don't get too attached yet feather head, we still have two hours of driving to do."

"God dammit."

Joanna Heitch threw her head back and laughed as Abbey pulled herself off of the airports sparkly white floor. Joanna couldn't blame her sister; the 4 hour flight from Billings, Montana to the sunny Californian coast was boring as hell. Joanna had left her drawing pencils in her suitcase, same with Abbeys records and player. But they had survived nonetheless, with Joanna's choice of sleep and Abbeys, how did she put it, "anything with alcohol". They were now in the airport two hours away from Santa Carla, their new home.

"I am not riding in that." Said Abbey stubbornly as they looked over the vehicle, a white hippie van, with a smiling sun on the hood and a rainbow decoration on each of its large back windows.

"Yes you are." Joanna replied. She popped the trunk and began to place the luggage in the rather large backseat.

Abbey released an un-lady like groan, "Did it have to be a hippie van?"

"How else would we fit all of your instruments?"

"Well what did you want me to do? Take three different flights to Montana and back to get them all here?"

"Shut up and help me."

After five minutes of stuffing and shoving, the two sisters were sitting in the front seat of the vehicle, Joanna driving and Abbey sitting shotgun, on their way to the fabulous Santa Carla.

"Oh, oh, we're halfway there. Oh, oh, we're livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear, oh, oh, we're livin' on a prayer!" Abbeys voice rang loud and pure through the air, completely drowning out Bon Jovi's own vocals, while Joanna laughed and pounded her hands on the steering wheel to the beat.

Abbey was the older sister of the duo at 24 years old, with straight, shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, sun kissed skin and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wasn't too busty, but her curves made up for the lack of cleavage, and despite her delicate features she was indeed quite the spitfire, though she was usually quite laid back and happy. She was outgoing, completely unafraid to speak her mind, around five foot eight, and she sang with a power and talent that would challenge Joan Jett, but she wasn't famous, and had no desire to be. She didn't fancy girly clothes, more punk styled. Today she wore black shorts, a baggy grey t-shirt, cowboy boots and a shark tooth necklace.

Joanna was the younger sister at 22; she had long auburn curls that cascaded to the small of her back, doe eyes, and pale skin with a line of freckles across her nose. She had more breast than Abbey, but she was shorter, around five foot four, and had a petite stature. She wasn't extremely curvy, but she still had the figure of hips and waist. She had sharp facial features, but she was still quite stunning. She was smiley, but shy and it took her a while to warm up to you, but when she did she was pretty talkative and open. She was an amazing artist, and she loved to paint and draw with all of her heart. Aside from Abbeys edgy style, Joanna dressed more like a lady. Today she wore a knee length blue sundress, with a pair of brown flats and a tan cardigan.

"So," Abbey said loudly, turning down the radio and looking at her little sister, "Let's talk."

Joanna looked suspiciously at her sister out of the corner of her eye, "About what?"

"Matt." Joanna sighed. Matt was Joanna's old boyfriend from Billings. Matt was a handsome boy, with dark curly hair and solid green eyes. When Joanna had agreed to move to Santa Carla with Abbey, she hadn't even thought twice about him, but a few months before they left she had broken off with him. She had been really hurt about it for a while, and she just recently started getting over it, but it was still painful to think about it.

"What about Matt?" She asked softly.

"Jo, if you wanna go back to him then I will personally buy you a one way ticket." Abbey said seriously.

"No," Joanna chuckled, "I think I made the right choice by coming with you, I think I'm gonna like Santa Carla." She smiled at her big sister. Abbey grinned to her as well, but turned to look out the window instead of holding her sisters gaze. Abbey could not see Joanna in Santa Carla. Shy, composed Joanna, the big world had never really been for her, and her sudden decision to move with her older sister to such a wild place had shocked her to the core. It wasn't like Abbey wasn't grateful that her sister wanted to come with her to the warmth and comfort California promised, she just worried that she was diving in too deep. The thought of Joanna being in any place like Santa Carla scared Abbey a little.

"Abbs, look!" Joanna pointed out the window at a large sign with the name written in swirling letters, "We're here."

"Finally!" Abbey exclaimed leaning forward, all of her previous worry gone, for now.

All of a sudden, Joanna began to laugh. Abbey frowned, though amused at her sister, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Joanna said a little breathlessly. She began to bounce up and down on the seat and squeal like a small child, "We're moving!"

Abbey snorted. Joanna wasn't one for openly expressing how she felt, so when she was excited she usually let it escalate to its peak, and then let it out in short bursts. Chuckling at her sister, Abbey twisted in her seat to look back, but what she saw did bring her more happiness, but stalled it, for written on the back of the sign was Murder Capitol of the World. But, being Abbey, she simply stared for a second before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Now it was Joanna's turn to ask what was so funny.

"These people are crazy!" Abbey wheezed.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "You're so weird." She reached over and turned up the radio.

Little did they know then, that sign was a warning for the living.

**Sooooo….How was it? Give me an honest answer, AND REVIEW!**


	2. Road Lights and Comic Stands

Abbey and Joanna had arrived in Santa Carla around eleven o'clock, they'd found the apartment at noon, moved in what they had brought, went shopping for more furniture, and had come back with a truck full. The employee who had helped them was willing to help lift it back for some extra cash in his pocket. It was now eight, and the sisters were struggling.

"Lift your end higher!"

"I've got it as high as I can!"

"Use your legs!"

"Losing my grip!"

"Joanna if you drop it-!"

THUNK!

Abbey screeched and grabbed her foot where the bookcase had landed on it, "Motherfucker! God dammit Joanna! I told you to hold up your fucking end! Shit!"

Joanna winced at Abbeys profanity, not being one for cursing, and reached forward into the air, as if it would help, "I'm sorry, are you okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too!"

Abbey dropped her foot and her expression softened for a moment before contorting back into anger, "Grab your end," She snapped, securing her fingers on the shelf of the bookcase as they lifted it once more, "And don't drop it!"

Five more minutes of pushing and pulling and the bookcase was standing in the center of the living room. Abbey had bought the biggest apartment in the building, and it was indeed huge, for an apartment with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a balcony overlooking the street below. They had already claimed rooms, their bed frames had already been assembled, and an assortment of boxes lay open and overturned on the floor, their contents spilling onto the carpet.

"Ha!" Abbey stood back and put her hands on her hips with an approving look. Then grabbing Joanna's hand, she pulled her through the door and locked it, before proceeding to drag her sister down the hall. Her actions were justified by one simple word.

"Boardwalk."

(x)

"They have a friggin' rollercoaster right on the beach!" Abbey laughed giddily as she jumped up and down, gradually spilling half of her popcorn onto the ground in the process. Joanna silently examined the ride from her position in front of cotton candy booth.

"It goes awfully fast." She said quietly.

"Exactly!" Abbey grabbed Joanna's collar and pulled her forward, "We have to ride it!"

Joanna whimpered, "But-!"

She stopped in mid sentence. Before her there was a store, with flashing lights outlining the open paddock.

"Comic books." Joanna marched straight forward into the shop, Abbey hot on her trail.

"Really?" Abbey asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yes, really. Shut up." Joanna began to flip through a superman comic book. Abbey sighed; it was well known that Joanna's obsession with Lex Luther usually kept people stationed at comic book stores for a while. As Joanna busied herself with a special edition, Abbey began to pick at her nails. She leaned up against a comic stand. Unfortunately, the stand was not solid.

"WHA!" Abbey collapsed on top of the wire stand, her feet tangled in the lowest shelf. Batman comics swirled about her head and slid across the floor, the stand rolled underneath her, twisting her ankles into a painful position. However, Abbey did not cry out in discomfort, she began to laugh uncontrollably.

One of the employees came over to investigate the crash, only to be joined by the other worker a moment later. The first employee was a shorter stocky boy, with blonde hair to his earlobes and brown eyes. He was clad in camouflage and had a red bandana tied around his head. He wore a fierce expression, not exactly anger as much as irritation. The second boy was a little taller than the first, with jet black hair and dark eyes. He was also wearing camouflage, but he didn't have a bandana, and his eyes weren't agitated like the others, more filled with a modest curiosity about the girl on the floor and the girl holding a superman comic while her face slowly turned to the color of a cherry.

"What are you doing?" Asked the first boy rudely. His voice was deep and scratchy.

Abbey, who by now was simply bubbling with mirth, through her hands dramatically to the sides, "Falling painfully!"- She dropped her hands to her chest-"And this actually kinda hurts so can you help me?"

The second boy immediately went to work at pulling Abbeys feet free of the wire shelf; while the first boy sent disapproving looks Joanna's way before reaching out a hand. Now standing on her feet, everyone could clearly tell something had happened to Abbey. Her shirt was rumpled, her hair disheveled, and her ankles and knees were both covered in red lines and dips from the wire.

"Well," Joanna quickly shot a hand out toward the first, eager to relieve the swelling tension, I'm Joanna and this is my sister Abbey, er- what's your name?" She smiled sheepishly. Abbey was usually the one to introduce them, but it was clear that Abbey would not, in this situation, by the wide smile she wore, completely oblivious to fact that these boys were upset with her.

The first boy looked at her hand and then back up at her, "I'm Edgar," He said irritably, "And this is Alan, my brother."

"Nice to meet you! We're new here, so you're the first people we've met." Said Abbey a little too proudly.

"We figured as much." The second boy, Alan, stepped past Edgar and held out a teal colored magazine. Joanna reached for it with a thankful smile. That smile wavered when she read the cover.

"Vampires everywhere?" She meant her voice to be filled with curiosity, but it came out heavy with worry and doubt instead.

"Consider it a welcoming gift slash survival manual." Said Edgar in a serious tone, "There's a number on the back."

"Call if you need anything." Alan's lighter, softer voice was in deep contrast to his brother's rough, scratchy one.

Abbey bobbed her head blankly, "Okay…." She reached out and picked up a sharpie from a stock box setting on the nearby counter and pulled it open. She grabbed Edgars hand and began to write, "Well, we're gonna go and hang out with the normal people, and when you boys are sober and well rested, give us a call."

Abbey withdrew her hands, dropped the marker back into the box, winked, and drug Joanna out of the store, leaving the boys with offended expressions. She pulled Joanna behind her until they stood in front of a bookstore on the other side of the boardwalk. She stopped and turned to face her sister.

She pointed at Joanna, "If they ever come near you again, tell me, okay?"

Joanna chuckled, "Okay. Hey what did you write on his hand?"

"1-800-Fuck Off. Why?"

"Abbey!"

"Hey! They give us both dirty looks and stink eyes before giving us a 'survival manual' aka a horror comic with the worst 2-D Dracula ever on the front, and you want me to let it fly?" They turned and started walking down the sidewalk, slowly making their way back to the apartment.

Joanna laughed, "Abs, you accused them of being high and sleep deprived! And they were giving us dirty looks because _someone_," –She teased Abbey with her elbow- "Knocked over a full stand of comics."

"You were going to keep me there all night, I needed something of comfort."

"A metal comic stand is comfortable?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"At least until it you fall on it of course."

"Well-!" Abbey didn't get to finish her sentence before uproar filled the air, lights filled the empty road, and shouting was heard over motorcycle engines. Abbeys hair whipped about around face, and her shirt sailed upward, revealing her strong stomach and laced bra. Someone among the motorcycle group wolf whistled and hollered "Woo!". Joanna cringed away from the bright headlights, shrinking into the dark outline of the street. More shouts and whistles were heard for a full minute.

Then it was over.

"What the hell!?" Abbey screeched into the silence as she fixed her shirt and hair.

"Abbey," Joanna whimpered, "What was that?"

"Crazy assholes that's what. Are you okay?" Abbey looked over at her little sister with worry. Joanna was easily startled, and she did not recover from such easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shakily, "Can we go home?"

Abbey paused looking Joanna over, "Yeah come on."

The sisters walked huddled together the rest of the way back to the apartment. When they arrived, they moved robotically, putting themselves to bed, both shaken deeply. Abbey stayed awake a little longer laying in her bed, listening for any movement inside of Joanna's room, when she heard nothing, she relaxed, and fell into a fitful sleep, fueled by the beat of her own heart.

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, my time has shrank greatly due to school, but I am going to start making longer chapters so that when I **_**do**_** update you get a good deal of entertainment. Here you go, G'nite!**

** -PoisonBones**


	3. Cooking Fails and Take Out

Joanna leaned her shoulder up on the doorframe and watched with amusement as she struggled to contain her laughter. It was unfortunate that Abbeys dancing skills were not as good as her singing ones. And as Joanna watched her sister twirling around the kitchen with her spatula that she was supposed to be cooking with, no idea that her sister was watching her, with her headphones blaring Twisted Sister while she made faces to match the music, Joanna wished they were.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She picked up a washrag off of the counter and threw it, aiming for Abbeys nose. It landed on her face, one end hanging off of either side of her head. She yelped and dropped the spatula onto the floor. Abbey pulled the rag off of her head and glared at Joanna. She very calmly removed the headphones and cassette player and laid them gently onto the counter. Turning slowly, she launched her attack.

Abbey was fast, but so was Joanna. In two seconds flat the girls were in the hallway, one screeching with delight, the other grinning manically. Abbey and Joanna had managed to put together the rest of the apartment in three days time. Their rooms had been completely assembled. Joanna's room consisted of pale pink wallpaper, her bed was pushed against one wall, and her dresser was covered n picture frames, images of her and her parents, her with Abbey, and a small one of their brother Caleb, who was deceased. The rest of her bedroom was filled with her art utensils, Joanna had been doing art since a young age, and she was amazing at animals and still life. People, not so much.

Abbeys room was of blue wallpaper. Her bed was in the center of the room, all of her instruments, a guitar, drum set, amplifier, and portable piano were placed in a straight line across the back wall, behind the headboard of her bed. The wall at the foot of her bed was lined with bookcases. They were filled with records from top to bottom, and the empty shelves that were left held her boom box, speakers, and recording supplies.

Joanna shrieked as Abbeys full weight knocked her onto the living room couch.

"You dare throw a towel at me?" Abbey said as she rolled Joanna over onto her stomach and straddled her, "You shall pay!" And with that announcement Abbey attacked Joanna's midsection with flying fingers.

"Stop! Stop!" Joanna snorted with laughter as Abbey tickled her, "I demand a truce!"

Abbey froze and looked up thoughtful, "Truce huh?" She looked back down at Joanna and grinned, "Nah."

Abbey went back to tickling Joanna for a good few minutes until she stopped again.

She sniffed the air with curiosity, "Is something burning?"

Joanna's eyes widened, "You left cookies in the oven!"

"Shit!" Abbey leapt off the couch and raced into the kitchen, Joanna hot on her trail. A thin trail of smoke billowed up from the stove, rising to join the thickening black cloud that had already formed against the ceiling. Abbey yanked the oven door open and coughed as the dark substance flooded out. When the smoke cleared, Abbey grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the 'cookies' out of the oven. Retrieving her spatula from the floor, she quickly shoveled the burnt circles onto a nearby plate before they could stain and stick to the pan.

Abbey dropped the spatula onto the table, paused for a moment, and then began to make rude gestures at the ceiling, as if to say, "Damn you God."

"You could just make more." Suggested Joanna optimistically, not wanting to miss out on the comforts of home cooking.

"I'd love too," Abbey said solemnly, "But I have to go to work."

Abbey went to get dressed, and Joanna looked at the charred pile of unidentifiable mass the clay plate before her with disdain. Leaning forward, Joanna picked up a "cookie", if you could call it that, and shrugged before attempting to sink her teeth into it. Joanna did not pull it out of her mouth, but tilted her head down and opened her lips, letting the burnt and foul tasting object fall to the table with a solid sound.

Abbey came into the kitchen with her arms pulled up to her chest. "Will you do my ties?"

"Ang." Joanna walked over to Abbey with her jaw hanging open, to prevent the rancid taste of overcooked cookie from spreading to the rest of her mouth. It took her only a few second to tie the strings of Abbeys neon green no-back halter top, and she went to brush her teeth while Abbey busied herself with disposing of the cooking fail evidence.

"You gonna come in with me tonight?" She asked as he washed the cooking pan.

"Sure," Said Joanna as she came back into the room with fresh breath, "Can I help you behind the counter?"

"I don't care, Mrs. Lang shouldn't either. Nick called in sick, so I'm gonna need extra help anyway. You ready?"

"Yup, let's go.

. . . . . . .

Joanna sat on the back counter of Lang Chinese Buffet and Cuisine, while Abbey stood upfront, helping a customer. Joanna wasn't exactly listening to her older sister as she took the man's bill and registered it, instead, she had buried herself in the brilliance of Lex Luther, as he schemed against Superman, while the curious Lois Lane interrogated the many witnesses to-!

"Hey bitch!" Joanna jumped in surprise and dropped her comic as Abbey shouted. Joanna had been so caught up in her brains fan-girl fest that she hadn't noticed her sister talking to her.

"You didn't have to yell," She said, blushing as she noticed that several customers had looked up to Abbeys outburst.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention? You were fantasizing about Luther in a man thong weren't you?" Abbey gave Joanna a skeptical look. Joanna merely rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her comic book. While she smoothed the wrinkled pages on the floor, she heard the doorbell ring and Abbey as she moved to help them.

"Cuisine or buffet?"

"Take out."

Joanna had been placed on take out duty by Mrs. Lang. She stood, cradling the damaged magazine in her arms like an infant. She placed it upon the counter behind her and turned to the customer for his order. She froze when she saw him. He was….. Cute. He was about Abbeys height, maybe an inch or so taller, with teal colored eyes and rosy lips. His hair was blonde like honey, and curly. It was tied back from his face; it was probably long, longer than her own maybe. He was wearing a black hoodie, with jeans, and what appeared to be an old beat up pair of farm boots.

At that moment, Mrs. Lang came out of the kitchen. When she saw the boy her face broke into a smile. She began to speak in that Chinese slang of hers.

"Ma-ko!" She cried happily. She looked around him, as if searching for another man. She stopped suddenly, "Boy?" She waved a hand high above her head, indicating to someone tall, "Boy?"

The boy at the counter smiled, "Paul's at home tonight Mrs. Lang."

"Ah!" She pulled her head back as she spoke, "You? You good?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And you?"

"I good. I good, Ma-ko." She looked over at Joanna and Abbey, who had been standing at the watching the scene with questioning eyes. She pulled Abbeys arm and gestured her over to the boy, "New wocka. New wocka." She said as she pointed to Abbey, "Obby. She name Obby."

Abbey, not wanting to have a false name given, reached out a hand, "Abbey."

He accepted it, "Marko." He said warmly.

Mrs. Lang smiled even wider, her eyes crinkled at the edges where her chubby cheeks were pushed upward by strained lips. She turned to Joanna, to the boy, Marko, to Joanna, then to Marko again.

"You, regula?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She turned to Joanna, "Missy Heitch," (Heitch was the only name Mrs. Lang knew had to pronounce properly) "He have Teriyaki Special times thwee," She held up three fingers, "No soy but one."

Joanna nodded and Mrs. Lang waved to Marko before returning to the kitchens. Joanna loaded 3 take out boxes with noodles, 3 of rice, and three of the veggie stir fry at the front buffet, making sure to put soy sauce in only one of each, and marking the top so that he knew which ones. She put them into a carry box and took it to the counter.

"Am I correct to assume that you come in here a lot?" She asked as she set the box on the counter.

"Yes you are." He said. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he gestured toward her, "And you are….?"

"Joanna," She held out a hand and he shook it, "I'm Abbeys sister."

"Nice to meet you." He raised his eyebrows in question, "Are you all new to Santa Carla? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah," Abbey said, eager to join the conversation, "We moved in about three weeks ago."

"Where at?"

"A couple of blocks from here. Just an apartment for now." Joanna said.

Marko nodded in understanding before turning his head, "Well, I believe I need to pay for this stuff and be on my merry way."

Abbey moved to the register and totaled him up, "$18.43."

Marko paid with a twenty and told her to keep the change. He bowed his head in thanks to the sisters and made it out the door swiftly, balancing the take out on one arm. The two girls were left standing side by side, looking at his butt as he left.

Abbey leaned close to Joanna's ear, "Saw him first."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Rock paper scissors." Both sisters engulfed into a violent game of rock paper scissors over Marko, as he stood in the cave, handing the others their food, while telling them about the new girls at the restaurant.

**Good? Bad? I admit to needing opinions, I am the only girl of four children, so I am quite lost in the 'sister' department. Is their relationship realistic?**

** -PoisonBones**


	4. Stage Lights and Friends

**I deeply apologize for the unknown hiatus mode, I'm afraid school has taken a bigger toll on my time than I was aware, and I'm really sorry for that and if you want me to update more then maybe you could give me some pointers on how to survive the seventh grade! *grabs throat and starts choking* It's killing me! Ack! *releases throat and drops dead to the floor* *jumps up, back from the dead as a zombie* Just kidding! If I was dead I would never even make an effort to finish this! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy, and please excuse me, I have to go eat some brains. Because I'm failing history. Tootles! **

** -PoisonBones**

**P.S. My big brother started YouTube, user/breathwhatyoulove. Please check him out, he's trying so hard and he needs all the support he can get. **

It was a peaceful night in Santa Carla. Everyone was tucked away in the safety of their homes, and The Boardwalk was shutting down for the evening, along with the Langs Chinese restaurant, which had closed only thirty minutes ago.

"Oh my god! Joey! You will never believe this!" Abbey rushed into the mid-sized kitchenette of her shared apartment and slapped her purse onto the table, still panting after running all the way home from work. Joanna, who had been washing the dishes at the sink, turned around to face her sister with questioning eyes as she dried her hands on a washcloth.

"What?" She leaned against the counter top and folded her hands in front of her, the washcloth dangled loosely from her fingertips.

Abbey gripped her sisters shoulders tightly, "He asked me to perform onstage!"

Joanna's dark eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What? Who?"

"Dane Swiltford! He owns the stage on the boardwalk! Joey," Abbey loosened her grip on Joanna's shoulders just enough to slide them down her arms to hold her hands in her own. "He wants me to sing live music."

Joanna's eyes widened until they were like saucers. Then she screamed. And screamed again, before wrapping her arms around Abbey and laughing happily. Abbey copied her sister's movements and the two began to jump up and down like caffeinated toddlers.

"Wait!" Joanna pulled herself from Abbey, "How did it happen?"

"I was working the counter again tonight. It was really slow, and Mrs. Lang let me turn on the box. I was singing along with Pat Benetar when he walked in to order!"

"Then what happened?" The two walked into the living room and sat down on the graphitized, white sofa. They had found it lying on the side of the street.

"He asked to sit for a minute with his order, so I did, and we talked, and he offered me a position in tomorrow night's show!" Abbey had regained her breath, and was now speaking as fast as she could.

"Oh," She added, "And he said pay me good too, if the show was a success."

"This is amazing!" Joanna said giddily, bouncing slightly on the under-stuffed couch cushion, "We need to celebrate!"

Joanna moved to leave the living room and go to the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when Abbey gripped her elbow and looked at her with wide eyes, before jumping and running to her room, her blonde locks waving behind her. Joanna frowned and followed her sister.

Standing in the doorway, Joanna could see half of Abbeys body, the other half was hidden behind to door to her closet. Shirts, pants, and skirts were flying over her shoulders and falling to the floor in a heaped pile.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Joanna asked, confused. Abbey pulled her head out of the closet and looked at her sister like she was a deer and Joanna was the headlights.

She spoke in a barely audible whisper, "What am I gonna wear?"

"A dress?" Joanna suggested.

"I don't own a dress!"

"Well I do, come on!" Joanna grabbed Abbeys hands and pulled in to her own bedroom, which was across the hall. When inside, she closed the door behind them, pulled open her closet, and began to place every single dress she owned on the bed. There were many of them. There was a white one with a sweet heart neckline, a hot pink one with ruffles all over it, and there was an abundance of cocktail dresses. Abbey even spotted the blue sundress Joanna had worn the day they arrived in Santa Carla.

"Okay," Joanna said, removing the hanger from a purple knee length dress, the one she had worn to senior prom with Matt. She handed it to Abbey, "Put it on."

(X)

It took them 3 hours finally pick a dress, shoes to go with it, locate the proper colored make up, and play with different shades. It was near 2 A.M when the girls had finally settled into the couch with all of Abbeys music sheets. Dane Swiltford had not given Abbey a song to sing, but had told her to pick one she liked. However, Abbey did not want to sing a song that everyone had heard before, she wanted to sing one of her own. Abbey was a musician, she wrote her own songs and the music to go with them.

"Maybe you should sing this one." Joanna said, handing her a manila folder. Abbey took it and flipped it open, examined it for a moment, before closing it and setting on the coffee table.

"I don't wanna sing some slow song, or a fast one," She said, taking a swig from the bottle of spiced rum that Joanna had popped open around midnight, "I want something right in the middle, with a lot of different notes, so I can work out the highs and lows. But nothing with a key note above C Flat, my voice always cracks when I try to hit it."

Joanna grunted in reply, not really understanding anything Abbey had just said, and held out her hand. Abbey passed the half empty rum bottle to her as she lifted another folder from the couch and flipped it open. Joanna took a long drink and laid her head back on the arm of the couch.

Abbey looked up from the file and nudged her with her foot, "Go to bed if you're tired, I can pick a song."

"No, I wanna help." Joanna mumbled as she stifled a yawn. She didn't move at all from her spot, she just lay there with her eyes closed.

_Real helpful Jo,_ Abbey thought as she laid the folder on the coffee table and picked up another. Abbey wondered what being on stage would be like. She hadn't been on a stage since high school, when she was the best actress that Blue lake High had ever seen in the 150 years it had been there. Abbey smiled at the memory and thought of all her old roles. She had played Rizzo in Grease, Little Orphan Annie, and a few others that she could not quite remember the names of. They had theatre in Santa Carla High too, she had seen the posters and ads for their performance of Hamlet, some girl, Melanie Holden, had graduated with a full ride and scholarships to five different drama schools across the states for her role as Ophelia.

Abbey yawned, and grimaced as she shut her mouth; the rum had left a sour taste in the back of her throat. Not wanting to experience the burning sensation toothpaste caused when the user had been drinking, she nudged Joanna and held out a hand without looking up from the folder. Joanna did nothing. Abbey nudged her again. Nothing.

"Jo-!" Abbey caught herself mid-sentence when she realized that Joanna had dozed off on the other end of the couch. With a grin, Abbey leaned forward and gently plucked the rum bottle from her sister's loose hand. Joanna stirred, but did not wake. Abbey leaned back and dropped the folder onto the table. There were only three left on the couch, and Abbey picked the one in the middle. She opened it and began to read through the lyrics, smiling as she did.

_Perfect,_ She thought. She pressed the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, draining the contents. She stood quietly and made her way past Joanna's sleeping form, giggling slightly. Abbey felt all bubbly, like she was on a slight sugar rush, or Bon Jovi had just kissed her. She had forgotten how potent rum really was, half a bottle and she was tipsy.

She disposed of the empty bottle and went to her bedroom. Avoiding the pile of clothing in front of her closet, she placed the folder on the nightstand and tucked herself in, intent upon sleeping for at least 8 hours. She fell asleep almost instantly.

(X)

Abbey woke at noon the next day with a pounding headache.

_ Ooh, alcohol kills_ She thought as she kicked the covers to the bottom of the bed and sat up. Standing, she stripped off her bra and pants, leaving herself in her T-shirt and underwear, and then she went to the bathroom to perform her morning rituals. She could hear Joanna banging pots around in the kitchen.

When she was finished she went to the kitchen to find Joanna loading eggs, bacon, biscuits, and cottage cheese onto a plate. Joanna placed it before her with a glass of orange juice and two aspirin. Abbey swallowed the pain relievers and dug into her breakfast, while Joanna sat at the other side of the table and ate hers.

"How'd you sleep?"Abbey asked between bites.

"Really good, actually," Joanna replied, "I think the rum helped. You?"

"Same, if it weren't for this headache I'd be glowing with happiness."

"Yeah. Did you ever pick a song?"

"Yup, it's on my nightstand. What time is it?"

"Almost one. What time do you sing?"

"Nine, but he said he'd like me there at 8:30 for practice on the song I pick."

"Well, eat your food so you can get in the shower. You need to wash everything and shave, you look like Sasquatch. Probably wouldn't hurt to do your eyebrows too. Are you gonna paint your nails?"

"Uh," Abbey lifted a hand and examined her fingertips, "Yeah I will, I think that black you got from the convenience store would look good with the dress and shoes."

"Alright." Abbey stood and took both her and Joannas empty plates to the sink. Joanna stood as well and laughed.

"What's funny?" Abbey asked as she turned around.

"Nice underwear."

Abbey looked down at the purple panties she was wearing. They had Lily Munster written in black lettering along the waistline. "Eh, they're alright. I was thinking about getting that red thong we saw in the store."

"Why? Planning on having sex with someone other than yourself this year?" Joanna asked in a mocking tone.

"Haha, maybe I am." Abbey said, making her way down the hall.

"Maybe you just like playing the part!" Joanna shouted after her.

"I resent that statement!" Abbey called back.

Joanna laughed and turned to clean up the kitchen. They were going to need all the space in the world if they were going to turn Abbigail Alexis Heitch into an at least half presentable lady.

(X)

"Abbey Heitch for Dane Swiltford."

"Ah, here you are. Please take a seat and Mr. Swiltford will be out in a moment." The pudgy woman at the desk gestured to two straight backed chairs. Abbey smiled respectively and sat down in a chair. Joanna followed suit.

It was 7:30, and the sisters were sitting backstage. It had taken some time to prepare Abbey for tonight, but at least she sat, prim and proper, in the chair beside her baby sister. She was dressed in a wine colored short sleeved skater dress, with black strapped kitten heels. She wore ruby studs in her ears, her blonde hair had been curled loosely, her nails painted black, and her eyes were lightly covered in red eye shadow the same color as her lipstick. Joanna, who would be standing in the crowd, had thrown on a black and white polka dotted jumpsuits with a pair of gray loafers.

But really having something so hideous placed beside her only made Abbey more beautiful.

"Miss Heitch?" Joanna looked up at the man who had spoken. He was older, perhaps late thirties to early forties. His eyes were big and brown, and his hair was black, with a touch of gray.

"Mr. Swiltford," Abbey stood and held a hand out, which he shook, "A pleasure."

"The feeling is mutual Miss Heitch. This is?" He gestured gently to Joanna, who stood and held out her own hand.

"Joanna. I'm Abbey's sister."

"It is so nice to meet you." He said warmly. He turned back to Abbey, "Did you pick a song?"

"Yes I did," Abbey lifted the folder for him to see, "Um, It's a song that I wrote myself that I would really like to perform. But I wasn't sure if the band would be able to play new music on such short notice, so I do have a back up song picked just in case."

"Well, let me see." She handed him the file. He flipped through it in silence for a few minutes before he smiled and looked up at her, "They can play this."

"Oh good." Abbey said, "Do you wanna go practice it?"

"Ah, yes. Though I am afraid Miss Joanna here is not allowed in the band room."

"Oh-! Um…." Abbey turned to Joanna, concerned that her sister may have been offended.

"It's fine," She said, waving it off, "I'll meet you here after you're done, okay?"

"Okay." Joanna waved goodbye to Abbey and Mr. Swiltford before turning and exiting the building. She meandered her way through the crowd, not really sure of where she was going. She was making quite a mess, bumping into people and knocking beers out of their hands. She bumped into a rather buff man and spilled his shot of whiskey on his shirt. She ducked and ran as he made a drunken grab for her. Joanna exited the crowd before she looked up. The man who had grabbed at her had not followed. Sighing with relief she turned around with a step, only to be knocked to the ground by a half naked girl.

She opened her eyes and stared upward from her place on the ground. It was not a naked girl that had knocked her down, but someone in a jacket that had a half naked girl on the back. The man was bent over her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." She replied shakily as she accepted his hand. He easily pulled her up onto her feet. She looked at him with a small, sheepish smile. Wow, he looked really familiar, "Um, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

He looked at her with his head tipped to the side, "Wait…I know you. You're that counter girl from Langs. It's Abbey, right?"

That's where she had seen him. This was the boy her and Abbey had argued over.

She chuckled slightly, "No, I'm Joanna. Abbey's my sister. I'm afraid your name has slipped my mind, what was it again?"

"Marko," He said, "Nice to meet you, again."

"You too."

"Uh, What are you doin-!"

"Hey Marko!" A tall boy with wild blonde hair came bouncing up to them. He completely ignored Joanna's presence and grabbed Marko by the shoulders. Shaking him violently, he started speaking as fast as he probably could, "You will never believe this! Some chic just spit in David's face and he ripped her thro-!"

He noticed Joanna standing there. He looked her up and down before turning back to Marko, who seemed completely unfazed by his friend's outburst. Joanna wondered if this happened a lot.

"Who's the pretty lady?" He asked.

Marko turned the boy to her began to gesture between the two of them, "Paul, Joanna. Joanna, Paul."

Joanna shook Paul's hand and observed him. Now that he was facing her, she could see that he was wearing combat boots, tight beige pants, a mesh shirt, and what appeared to be an old gentleman's jacket, which was covered in a variety of old coins and different shiny objects. Every time he moved those objects clanged together, making him sound like a walking wind chime.

Paul looked between Joanna and Marko, "You know each other?"

"Briefly," Joanna said as she brushed her bangs out of her face, "We met once at Langs and just a second ago when I personally used his back to knock myself on my butt."

Paul laughed. _Oh, he is hot, _Joanna thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.

"Well my sister sings live at nine. Wait! What time is it?" Joanna exclaimed.

Paul looked down at the watch on his wrist, "8:59."

"Shoot!" Joanna turned around. She could not see the stage from where she stood, which meant she would have to move through the crowd again. Apparently understanding the problem, both Paul and Marko took one side of her and began to march her through the crowd. They had to shove a few people out of the way, but other than that the crowd parted for them to get through unscathed. It was not long before they were standing next to the large bonfire that had been lit in front of the stage. Not seconds later, Mr. Swiltford came onto the stage.

He stood before the microphone and began to speak, "Good evening! I'm so glad to see so many faces here tonight. I know that you are all here to see Billy Idol in live concert"-The crowd went wild-"But tonight is Thursday, and you all know what that means. We recognize local singers and performers who live right here. Tonight, we have a Miss Abbey Heitch, with a song she wrote herself."

He waved to the right side of the stage, and Abbey stepped on. Despite the makeup Joanna had put on her sister arms and face the stage lighting still made her look pale. She was smiling, obviously very happy. Joanna wondered how Abbey did it, standing up there in silence. Joanna knew that she would have fainted by now, but Abbey simply nodded to the band and the music started.

Abbey gripped the microphone as the rock tunes drifted forward. Then she sang.

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Check it out, goin' out on the late night  
Lookin tight, feelin nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Joanna found herself screaming as loud as she could as she jumped up and down with both hands in the air. Paul and Marko were yelling and whistling beside her.

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!_

_Listen up it's just not happenin  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight, aight?_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Break break break, break it, break it down_

_Youre in the corner with your boys, you bet em five bucks  
Youd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spillin your drinks on me, yeah_

_You know who you are  
High-fivin, talkin shit  
But you're going home alone, arent ya?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah, oh_

Joanna had expected the crowd to be put out by Abbeys single performance, but the crowd was not, instead they were acting as if River Phoenix was doing a strip tease. They were howling and whooping, jumping around, and even throwing things at the stage. Abbey, who was breathless and flushed from excitement, side stepped the microphone and curtsied politely. She waved her arm to the side and exited the stage. The last thing Joanna saw was Mr. Swiltford entering the stage again before she ran to meet Abbey backstage. Joanna did not have look behind her to know that both Paul and Marko were following her.

She came to the entrance and stopped. Turning around she saw that Marko was with her, but Paul had gotten stuck in a group of people who were smoking.

"Come on!" She shouted. She was sure that if she smiled any wider her face would crack, but she didn't care. Joanna was overwhelmed with happiness, she couldn't hardly believe that Abbey had sang live music, and not just sang any normal song but one she had written herself! And the crowd had loved it!

Paul caught up to them and Joanna pulled the door open. Abbey was standing in the lobby talking to a group of boys. Joanna tackled Abbey from the side, nearly knocking her over. The boys Abbey had been talking too turned and left as Joanna and Abbey laughed together.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Abbey practically screamed, "And look, he paid 600 bucks!"

Abbey held up a white package. She saw Paul and Marko standing awkwardly behind them and pointed, "Who are they?"

"Oh," Joanna stepped back so that Abbey could see the both of them, "This is Paul, and this is Marko. We met Marko at the restaurant, remember?"

Abbey looked thoughtful for a moment before her face lit up again, "Oh yeah! I remember! I didn't recognize you, you changed your style."

Marko gazed down at himself. It was true that he had changed clothing style. The hoodie had been replaced by a wife beater and a patchwork jacket, he had put a pair of leather biker chaps over his jeans, but he still wore the same old beat up farm boots and fingerless gloves. He shrugged.

"So what did you guys think?" Abbey asked them.

"It was amazing. You have a really great voice." Paul said, smiling.

"Same, it was great. You've got a lot of talent." Marko was grinning.

Abbey laughed at their compliments, when a thought struck her. She stepped back so that the boys and Joanna could all look at her, "Hey do you all wanna go do something? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Sure. You guys wanna come? We don't know the Boardwalk very well so it would be nice for someone to show us around." Joanna looked at Paul and Marko for their answers.

Marko shrugged, "I'm game."

Paul bounced over to Joanna and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Wherever the pretty lady goes, I follow."

Abbey grinned, "Well come on, not having much fun just standing here."

(X)

"Let's ride the rollercoaster next!"

"Fine, but I'm sitting with Paul."

"Deal." Joanna grinned triumphantly as she stood in line alongside her sister and their newly acquired friends. It was around 11 o'clock, and the boardwalk was beginning to empty, but it was still quite full, and they stood behind a medium sized line as they waited for their turn to ride.

"How old are you guys?" Abbey asked Paul and Marko suspiciously.

"I'm 20, Paul's 22," Marko replied, "What about you?"

"24, Jo's 22 too." Abbey smiled. They all drifted forward with the line. They would board next.

"You guys said you moved, where from?" Marko stepped forward before a girl in a hot pink polo shirt could run into him.

"Billings, Montana." Joanna said, "What about you? Where are you from?"

Paul sucked in a breath and looked around, as if someone was listening, before focusing on Joanna again.

"Me? Uh, I was born Kansas, but my family moved to Wyoming when I was nine. Three years later we adopted this little freak"-He lightly ruffled Marko's curls, quickly withdrawing before the other blonde could grab it-"Lived peacefully for a couple years. Then my parents kicked the bucket, I grabbed Marko, anything we could fit in a bag, and hit the road. Lived on the streets in 'Frisco for a while, landed here a couple years back."

Joanna's smile, which had started fading halfway through the story, completely vanished. Her eyes wandered back and forth between Paul and Marko for a second before they settled on the latter.

"What about you?" She asked.

Marko frowned, "He just told you."

"Before. Why were you up for adoption?"

He shifted unsteadily on his feet, "I was born in Italy. My parents died when I was five, no one wanted me, and so they shipped me to an adoption center in Massachusetts. Got in a rough and tumble with couple kids and they sent me to a Childs Correctional facility in Wyoming, went through that, then they sent me to the place where I was adopted and returned several times before Paul and his mom rolled around and took me in."

A horrible silence fell over them. Joanna's mind was racing. These boys were runaways, they had been homeless for years, hell maybe they still were. The events they had described were all horrible in her mind; she would not have survived such trauma, especially not at such a young age.

Abbey, who had been giving them all strange looks, was the one to break the silence, with a sly grin on her lips, "Cricket noise, cricket noise, cricket noise."

They all burst out laughing just as they came to the rides entrance. They all ascended the steps, still chuckling. The booths on the ride were the kind that had two people facing the other, so they all sat together, Joanna with Paul and Abbey with Marko. The ride started moments later. They all yelled and laughed through the whole thing.

When the ride was finished they all started walking up towards the main walk. They came to a stop in front of a hot dog stand.

"Well, we better get going. I have to work tomorrow." Abbey said downheartedly.

"Yeah, it's probably best we retire too." Paul said.

"You work at Langs, right?" Marko asked Abbey.

"Yeah, the night shifts. Why?"

"Maybe I'll pop in." He spoke a smile, which he concealed behind a gloved hand, "If it's alright with you of course."

Abbey smiled sheepishly, "I'd like that." She said quietly."

Joanna grinned, it been forever since Abbey had hooked up with someone, it was good to see it happening now.

"Well, bye!" They waved and parted their separate ways. Abbey and Joanna walked home slowly, chatting aimlessly about the two boys that had captured their interest, while Paul and Marko took a different route.

They both descended the wooden stairs that led to the beach. There they were joined by four others. A platinum blonde boy in all black, a dark haired Native, and a girl with black curls stood to the side with a little mouse haired boy. Paul and the two boys turned and started walking towards a small light in the distance, a bonfire, surrounded by drunken teenagers, too far gone to even remember their own names. Marko moved to follow, but stopped when the girl grabbed his arm. He turned to face her.

"What are you going to do to them?" She asked.

Instead of growing angry or impatient, Marko just smiled and put a hand on either side of her face.

"Star, have you not learned?" He ran a thumb over her smooth cheek as his face contorted into that of a devils, "I like playing with my food."

He released her and turned to follow the others, while the girl, Star, gripped the little boys hand and pulled him away, unwilling to let him hear the screams of terror that engulfed the beach only moments later.

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed, and I will try to update sooner next time. Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics U and Ur hand by P!nk**

** -PoisonBones**


End file.
